Third-order distortion products produced by a non-linear device limit the dynamic range of analog communication systems. Predistortion linearization is a technique which utilizes an additional nonlinear device to generate distortion products which are equal in amplitude but opposite in phase with the distortion products produced by the device to be linearized.